1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a contact avoidance system and method for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a contact avoidance system and method that is capable of detecting imminent contact with a remote obstacle and activating a warning that includes both a speech portion and a non-speech portion.
2. Background Information
In recent years, vehicles have become equipped with features that predict, warn of, and/or attempt to avoid contact with remote obstacles. For example, vehicles can be equipped with a contact warning system that identifies possible contact with an obstacle and notifies the driver of the vehicle of imminent contact. If the possibility of contact exists, the system can issue a warning to the driver using a sound so that the driver can take the appropriate action.
Accordingly, to continue advancing the robustness of such vehicle features, a need exists for an improved vehicle contact avoidance system.